The Star Of Africa
The Star of Africa is the fourth episode of Cyborg 009. Plot Summary A letter from Jacques, an old friend of Pyunma's prompts the 00 cyborgs to travel to Africa, only to find Jacques a bitter man. Meanwhile, the people of Africa are whipped into a religious frenzy when they see a god defeat a Stone Giant, but to the 00 cyborgs, the idea of divine faith is truly a sham! Recap The episode begins in Egypt, where the Sphinx is destroyed with its head sliding off into the ground. At Dr. Gilmore's house, the 00 cyborgs learn of the Sphinx's destruction. Dr. Gilmore explains to an outraged Pyunma (008) that 5,000 years ago, historical monuments like the Sphinx were built as a sign of faith in God. Joe (009), still angry over the events in Paris, comments that Odin is not a real god. Albert (004) asks Ivan (001) if people like Odin were behind the Stone Giants, but the cyborg infant is currently asleep. At Chang's (006) restaurant, Great Britain (007) complains about Ivan's sleeping habits. Chang comments that without Ivan's psychic guidance, the 00 cyborgs won't have an advantage. He mentions an old Chinese proverb, suggesting the use of thunder to wake Ivan up (a reference to the first episode). Britain transforms into a raijin and proceeds to make thunder and lightning. Jet (002) shortly arrives on a motorcycle with Geronimo, Jr. (005) in tow. Chang scolds Jet for scaring away potential customers, prompting Britain to ask why anyone would come to his restaurant at all. After Chang gets angry, Britain reminds him that he ordered ramen, which Chang remembers and serves him the dish. However, Britain is unable to enjoy his food when Geronimo, Jr. brings Jet's motorcycle outside and drops it on the the ground, causing Britain's ramen to spill. Meanwhile, Pyunma is looking at letters forwarded to him from Africa by his former guerrilla resistance group. He learns from an old friend, Jacques, that the Stone Giants have settled in Timbuktu, an ancient walled city in Africa. But because Africa is an underdeveloped country, the event wasn't broadcasted on the news. Pyunma decides to visit Africa to see what's going on, with the 00 cyborgs accompanying him. After arriving in Africa, Pyunma finds Jacques drinking. Jacques states that the free-spirited, independent man Pyunma befriended is gone. Pyunma helps his heavily intoxicated friend go home, but when a young boy who admired Jacques catches the man's attention, Jacques rebuffs him, causing the boy to become deeply heartbroken. Jacques later explains to the 00 cyborgs that he followed the Stone Giants to Timbuktu because one of them was rampaging in the area. He tried to save the local villagers by shooting the Stone Giant, but he failed. While everyone attempted to flee, Jacques noticed a boy who fell behind and tried to protect him. The Norse cyborg Thor arrived and displayed his godlike abilities by using his Mjölnir hammer to kill the Stone Giant, before floating back into the heavens. The incident mentally broke Jacques and turned him into a depressed alcoholic. Later that night, the people of Africa hold a march in honor of the gods, led by a disguised Odin and the Drunk Man who awoke the Stone Giant Ymir in Norway. The 00 cyborgs, who witnessed Odin's earlier acts of cruelty in Paris, are appalled by this. Britain wonders if the march was the product of mass hypnosis, leading Albert to comment that God is treating his worshipers like insects. They soon learn that the marchers are headed for the lower Nile river, where the Sphinx and the Pyramids are located. The marchers arrive at the Pyramids, waiting for a sign from God. A Stone Giant emerges in the area from the destroyed Sphinx, while the 00 cyborgs arrive just as it's happening. Jacques hears of the incident through a radio and rushes to the lower Nile to confront the Stone Giant, hoping to redeem his past failure. A glowing light appears and Thor descends from the heavens with a promise to deliver salvation, prompting the African people to worship him. Jacques arrives and pleads Thor to let him try defeat the Stone Giants once more. Confident that Jacques will fail, Thor permits him to shoot the Stone Giant, which Jacques does. When he fails, Jacques falls into despair, while the people criticize him for challenging the gods. Francoise's (003) enhanced sight and hearing detects a protective barrier surrounding the Stone Giant, as well as an electronic transmitter buried underground. Using his flame breath, Chang tunnels underground and destroys the transmitter, removing the barrier. The 00 cyborgs try to get him to shoot the Stone Giant while it is unprotected, but Jacques refuses, suggesting that they let the gods handle it. This prompts the boy Jacques saved to call him out on his cowardice, saying that the man he admired will always stand up and fight for justice. The boy gives Jacques his sniper rifle, and Jacques, now inspired by the boy's speech, shoots the Stone Giant again. This time, Jacques succeeds, taking out both of the Stone Giant's eyes. The 00 cyborgs take the opportunity to obliterate the Stone Giant. Angered by Jacques' success, Thor kills him with his hammer. Odin, the Drunk Man, and Thor turn the African people against the 00 cyborgs, despite the 00 cyborgs telling the truth about the Stone Giants and Thor. Later, the boy, wearing the bullet that injured the Stone Giant as a necklace, vows that the "gods" Odin and Thor are the true enemies of mankind. He uses Jacques' sniper to shoot at the sky in tribute to his fallen hero. Characters Notes Video Releases This episode was released on Disc One of the Cyborg 009 1979 Collection Blu-Ray Vol. 1 set in Japan on November 11, 2015.http://shop.toei-video.co.jp/products/detail.php?product_id=15803 Toei Video Amazon Japan Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:1979 Episodes